


Hiatus Smut-Athon

by tessdebelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hiatus, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: A series of smut prompts from Tumblr based on Agent's of SHIELD's Philinda and The Hunger Games's Hayffie.





	1. Not-So-Quiet Corners

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous Prompted:**  Well, for a Philinda hiatus prompt...how about a lovely (and by lovely I mean dirty) moment where they're forced to find a quiet corner of the quinjet...
> 
>  **A/N:** I wasn’t entirely sure what you meant by ‘quiet’, so I went with this.

_"Phil...”_

He moaned, moving his hips faster as Melinda’s nails dug into his ass. He swore under his breath, biting down on his lip as he stroked her clit in time with his movements.

They’d been frustrated for days. The team was great and being on the Zephyr together was good for them, but having sex with Melinda was nearly impossible in such close quarters with the rest of the team. Neither of them had told anyone else yet and that meant trying and failing to find a place to have sex without being caught by anyone.

Going to one of their bunks or offices had seemed like the obvious choice at first. Phil had figured they had privacy in his quarters more than hers, and she had been in the middle of sucking him off - the woman had an _incredible_ tongue - when Fitz had come in with some new information for him on Lucy Bauer. Luckily, Melinda had thought fast and had hidden under his desk where she couldn’t be seen.

Of course, it wouldn’t be Melinda May if she didn’t have a little fun, keeping him on the edge of arousal while Fitz couldn’t take the hint to leave. 

The cockpit had been the next obvious choice, but of course, she wasn’t the only pilot on board now which meant that locking the door led to some very awkward questions and many lies. 

This, their third attempt at something close to privacy, was the broom closet. He had argued that she deserved better than a quick broom closet, which she did, but both of them were beyond frustrated and it hadn’t taken long to convince him.

“Faster.” She whimpered in his ear. “God, please...” She moaned. He easily gave in, pulling her legs higher on his hips and rubbing in time with his fingers. She felt amazing. The brooms around them had begun to fall from them shaking the little closet, and he could feel the handle of one pressing against his back, and another clattered to the ground. He couldn’t give a damn anymore though with her teeth biting into his neck and sucking hard even though he knew when he put back on his suit the mark would be covered. In a last-ditch attempt to get her to come first, he changed his angle to get deeper and felt her groan of release into his neck and the tightening of her muscles around him, sending him over the edge, his fist smacking the wall as he fought to swallow his shout. 

She panted into his neck and he nuzzled hers smiling lazily. “Finally.” She said smirking. He laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“I think this wasn’t the best place.” He said pushing a fallen broom away from his head. She laughed and he grinned. He’d missed her laugh.


	2. Her Favorite Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ddagent (sort of) prompted:** Philinda AU where College!Phil’s sports team is producing a naked calendar to raise money for new sports equipment and photography-student!Melinda is hired to take the pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** While this is a smut promptathon, I wasn’t sure a good way to fit in actual smut, so this ended up being more steam than anything else. However, FEEL FREE to prompt more of this verse, guys, and get into some actual smut. Because god damn do I want to write Mel saving these photos for later or sending Phil some of her own. Also, I went with swim team because there’s a cute guy on my school swim team.

Phil had known since it was suggested - by Lance Hunter, of course - that this was a ridiculous idea. Sure, it would’ve been a bit weird for the swim team to sponsor a bake sale or sell candy bars, but a men’s calendar was an even worse idea.

Of course, Hunter - the team’s captain - was probably doing it because of his girlfriend, Bobbi. 

In fact, most of the team had girlfriends they were happy to impress, or boyfriends, or just didn’t care, and didn’t need to worry about being self conscious half naked in a calendar or, what was his even bigger problem at the moment, being half naked in front of the photography major who he’d spent the better part of a year mooning over.

At this point the entire team knew well that he was half in love with Melinda May. He’d only met her through the team - she took photos of all the sports teams, and he had immediately liked her. She was gorgeous, of course, but also quiet and still seemed to have a kind of dry humor he liked. He’d seen her on campus since then, somehow showing up even though before that day he’d never seen her before, and just seemed to get better.

There had been the day it was pouring out, and his friend Clint had opened his umbrella to find it filled with confetti, pouring down all over his head. She hadn’t come out and confessed, but was nearby giggling behind her hand, and he was almost sure it was her.

Then there was watching her work in the school cafe. She always looked so focused and determined as she manipulated photographs, and had an eye for color and detail that he, as a history major, could never even hope to match.

And now, he was to be the subject of that editing, while wearing a pair of tight swim shorts (he had outright refused to wear any form of speedo) and soaked. 

She was setting up her equipment by the pool as he stood awkwardly in just the shorts and holding a bucket of water to be dumped on his head, because there was no mercy in the world. He froze as she came closer. 

“Ready?” She asked him, taking the bucket. He grimaced knowing how cold the water could be, and before he could reply, he felt her dumping the bucket on his head, leaving water to stream down his face and body. His mother was right - his hair was already in his eyes, he could use a haircut. She darted behind the camera and took a quick picture. “Okay. Just… Pose naturally. Run a hand through your hair or something.” She said. He followed her lead, trying not to look directly at the camera - or her - and she snapped more photos.

“That’s great Phil.” She said. “Really sexy.” 

His head jerked hearing her say that. He didn’t even think she knew his name, or in any world possibly think he was sexy. “What was that?” He asked.

She looked up glaring playfully at him. “Now you’re just fishing for a compliment.” She said.

He smiled. “I didn’t even think you knew my name.” He said. She looked at him for a second and he wondered if maybe the whole time he had been thinking about her she had noticed him. 

“Well… I make it my business to know the names of cute members of the swim team.” She teased. He felt himself blush and she snapped another photo before starting to pack up her camera. 

Before she left as he was toweling off, she came up behind him. “You know… I think I might just have to buy one of those calendars.”


	3. Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous Prompted:** Philinda fanfic is necessary in this 4-week AOS hiatus! Bless you for doing this! PHONE SEX OPERATOR. Coulson has been missing his partner who is deep undercover somewhere and no one will tell him where. He is on his own undercover assignment and a co-worker tells him about a new phone sex line that has blown up. And that's how Coulson finds out his partner got assigned to play a phone sex operator. Plus, she's damn good at it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** WHOEVER WROTE THIS I LOVE YOU YOU KNOW ONE OF MY MAIN KINKS. Cookies to whoever sent this in, or whoever sends in voyeurism kink. Also, I’m making this that they’re not in a relationship, but have been teasing that line, because I can’t imagine Phil going to a phone sex line while in a relationship.  
>  “Hello, this is Natalia.” A voice purred into the phone. “But you can call me Nat. What’s your name?”

“Hello, this is Natalia.” A voice purred into the phone. “But you can call me Nat. What’s your name?”

Phil paused, feeling awkward and not sure what to respond with. He’d called up the phone line, _Lonely Nights_ , on a whim after he’d heard some of the agents talking about it. Apparently they were affordable, classy, and not too fake, which appealed. 

He had been on edge the last few weeks. That was what happened when he or Melinda were apart for long periods of time on ops. They balanced each other out, and with her gone and having no idea where she was or what kind of mission she had, he was pent up with energy and needed a break, some kind of... Release.

“Martin.” He said, the name he’d used while undercover and married to May slipping out. He could practically _hear_ the woman on the other end of the line smiling. 

“It’s nice to hear from you, Martin. May I ask why you called me tonight?” She asked. 

He tugged his tie off and undid the first two buttons before sitting on his bed, unbuckling his belt. He didn’t know how to answer that because the truth had more to do with thinking of a particular woman. When he didn’t answer, she seemed to have gotten the message that he wasn’t really sure. “Is there anything you were thinking about? A fantasy? Someone in particular?” She prompted.

He bit down on his lip. “There is.” He said. He tried to think of someone else, he really did, but there was mostly guilt and pain when he thought of Rosalind, and he and Audrey had never been passionate in the bedroom... The one person he thought of when he fantasized, the one constant, had always been Melinda. “I can’t stop thinking about her.” He said.

“What’s she like?”

He thought about it, not sure how to describe May because there were so many different facets of her personality that people didn’t even realize. There was the strong, silent agent who in his fantasies late at night usually was a powerful dominatrix. The prankster who thought his jokes were cheesy, that girl from before Bahrain, who he thought of wrestling with on the mats before kissing her till he could barely breathe. And there was the wounded woman who he just wanted to protect and hold until the pain was gone. “She’s incredibly strong.” He began. “She can be a bit quiet sometimes, though. But she’s funny, too. Loves to play pranks. She thinks my jokes are really cheesy.” He said smiling to himself just thinking about her, the rare times she laughed and all their memories together. “She’s my best friend.”

He heard silence from the other end, and didn’t understand. “Hello? You still there?”

“Phil?”

He swore. This had to be a trick. The watchdogs, maybe, trying to pinpoint his location. He was about to shut off the phone and attempt to come up with an explanation for the number he had called that wouldn’t terrify Daisy when she searched for it, when the woman spoke again. 

“Phil, it’s me. It’s May.” She said.

“What the hell is going on?” He asked, completely confused at this point as to why Melinda May was on the other end of the line as a phone sex operator. And why he wasn’t hanging up because he suspected she’d figured out who he had been describing. He wasn’t surprised not to have recognized her voice - she was using that sexy, almost bubbly voice she used on undercover ops, the one that was at least an octave higher than her own.

“My job.” She said, and he could hear the smirk in her tone. “Why, what are you doing, Phil?” She asked teasingly. 

He swallowed. “I... Um... If I said I knew it was you and was just calling to check in, would you believe me?” He asked desperately.

“Nope.” She said, popping the letter ‘p’ at the end. “Were you thinking about me?” She asked. “It’s okay if you were.” He ran a hand through his hair, standing and walking around the small space. Pacing sometimes helped him work out a problem, though usually that had more to do with aliens - or ghosts, lately - than women on the phone he’d confessed to fantasizing about. “I think about you too, sometimes. A lot actually.”

He froze, still holding the phone - now slick with sweat, he hated modern tech sometimes - against his ear. “You do?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said. He licked his lips, feeling his mouth dry at the thought of that. “As for what’s going on, a possible weapon supplier for the watchdogs calls this line sometimes. The girl who usually takes these calls is on a paid vacation.” 

“Oh.” He said feeling more than a little bit dumb. 

“You know, I’m still billing you.” She added. He chuckled. “And, as long as I am, and assuming you were talking about me...” He could hear her take a breath. “I might like to hear specifics on that fantasy.”

He grinned and laid back on the bed, tugging off his tie entirely. “Will you share any of yours?” He asked.

She hummed. “Usually you’re the one who does the talking in these situations. But I may just have to. Soon. You first.” She commanded. He started stripping off his pants, eager to follow her orders. “What are you wearing? No, wait, let me guess - Captain America boxers.” She teased.

He looked down at himself. He was wearing his Captain America boxers, but he didn’t need her to know that. “Grey ones. Still wearing my shirt, no tie.” He said. 

“Good. You know I like you better without it. Although... I will say one of my fantasies involves you tied up with them.” She said. He groaned. “Is that one of yours too?” She asked.

He nodded and, remembering she couldn’t see him, put his phone on speaker. “God, yeah, Mel. Watching you ride me.” He panted.

“What else?”

He searched his mind for his favorites. It had been a long time since he’d really let himself think like this, and with her talking to him he couldn’t think clearly. “Remember how you talked about pulling out the mats, sparring, back on the bus? I think about that.” He said. He could feel himself stiffening. “Of you pinning me beneath you and how gorgeous you’d look soaked in sweat and panting and how good you’d feel.”

“Phil?” She asked. She sounded strained. 

“Yeah?” 

“Take off your boxers.” She ordered. He did it in seconds, kicking them off and not hesitating to tear at his shirt, biting down his lip to keep himself from anything more without her permission. 

Listening, he heard pants coming from the phone and he moaned thinking of what she was doing. “Mel? Where are your hands?” He asked.

“Under my shirt. Not wearing a bra.” She said, her voice imperceptibly catching. “Thinking about yours.” She added. “Yours?”

“Fuck.” He whimpered. His hands were moving of their own accord towards his cock. “I wanna touch myself. I’m... You’re making me so hard.” He rasped.

“Do it.” She ordered.

He moaned wrapping a hand around himself and, remembering his intention for tonight, grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a liberal amount on his hand, hissing at the cool liquid. He could hear her panting into the phone and conjured up the image of her, spread out on a bed, her hands on her breasts, wearing just an oversized T-shirt and panties. He moved his hand up and down his length slowly. “Mel... God I wish you were here. Fuck.”

She moaned quietly into the phone. “Soon. Got a few more weeks then I’m back... I’m going to ride you so hard, Phil.” She said.

He jerked hard into his hand. “God yes.” He moaned. “What are you doing now?” He asked. He could hear her panting hard, and what he suspected was the sounds of thrusting.

“Using my fingers. Didn’t bring my vibrator.” She said. He hissed through clenched teeth at the thought of her using a vibrator. “I’m close Phil.”

“Come for me. Please, Mel, god, please...” He begged, and was rewarded with a gasp of his name followed by a low groan that sent him over the edge, spilling himself onto his hand. 

Panting hard, he grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned himself off, hearing her likely doing the same. “Did you really mean that?” He asked. “That you want to do this when you get back?”

“Yeah.” She said. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” She added. 

He grinned. “I’ll see you soon then.”


	4. What She Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **alwaysnevercool prompted:** Hey shipper friend- can I prompt the philinda love confession? The boys are saved from whatever the hell that took them, before she was freaking out because she thought she lost him again, they're back, alone, he asks more about what she saw because she's (extra) relived and BAAAAAMMMMM. Philinda kiss and sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This may seem like it has a lot of holes... That’s because it does. Since I’m clueless about what happened when he was gone, I’m jumping ahead to him being back and skimming over what happened while he was gone. Also, I’m not sure I’m correct that they disappeared at Momentum Labs or some other place with a weird name, so I’m going with that!

After what had happened in Momentum Labs, Phil was having trouble sleeping. It wasn’t about nightmares or anything, but there was always too much on his mind. 

One of those thoughts was something May had said before he’d disappeared.

 _“You know, you never did tell me - what you saw when you died.”_ He wasn’t sure why, but he had been sure she’d seen something. Maybe it was because somehow she seemed different since her short term death. He couldn’t explain how, but there was something about her that had seemed different. 

_“Really? Now? Is it because it smells like death in here?”_

_“You saw something.”_

_"You want to know what I saw, Phil?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I saw you.”_ She had said. He hadn’t been sure how to react, and could barely speak, let alone comprehend the implications of that. _“Don't let it go to your head.”_

Of course it had gone to his head, or would have, if he’d had time to think on her words. She’d _seen_ him. Being in TAHITI meant he’d never gotten his afterlife. He’d felt robbed, and he didn’t know anyone else who had truly died who could understand his situation until her, and when he’d asked, he’d assumed she’d seen Andrew, or maybe any other number of agents lost in the line of duty.

Certainly not him.

* * *

 

He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing at his face tiredly and glancing at the bright red numbers from his bedside table. _2:15._ He hadn’t gotten so much as a second of sleep no matter how much Simmons insisted he get bed rest. If he was going to be up, he might as well get something done. With too much pent up energy, he headed to the training room to get some training in, knowing even with a few months as an agent rather than director he still wasn’t quite as good as he’d once been at combat.

Just outside of the training room, he heard the unmistakable sound of a punching bag being hit repeatedly. He hoped it wasn’t Daisy - with all her fractures and broken bones, that was the worst possible thing for her.

Unsurprisingly, he found Melinda instead working the bag. This time she didn’t look stressed out, though, so he suspected it wasn’t insomnia like him. “Late for you to be up.” She said. 

He hadn’t even thought she’d noticed him, but as she always was, somehow knowing everything. “I think you mean early.” He said. “Same to you. What are you doing up?” 

She shrugged and started unwrapping her hands. “Not tired. You?” She asked.

“More of the same. I came to exercise, but I think I might stay to bother you.” He said. She glanced at him, smirking, and rolled her eyes. He slid down to sit against the wall on the mat and she joined him, curling up beside him like they used to when they’d stay up late studying for an exam at the academy. 

“Good. You’re not supposed to be over-exerting yourself.” She said. 

He snorted. “Didn’t I say the same thing last time you died? By the way, it’s your turn next.” He added. She smiled in the way she did that was the closest thing she really came to a laugh. 

She was staring ahead, not looking at him, while he looked at her. The softness of her jaw, the thin lines of exhaustion inconspicuous but still very much there around her eyes. 

“What in particular _did_ you see?”

She sighed, which he’d expected. “Phil, I told you not to push this.” She said.

“I know. But you can’t just... It’s...” He ran a hand through his hair. “Look, is it so wrong that I want to know?” He asked exasperated. “What if next time one of us dies and doesn’t make it back, and I never found out what you saw, or you were never able to tell me? I don’t know about you, but I couldn’t handle that. I don’t want secrets between us.”

She glanced at him and rested her head on her arms, avoiding his eyes. “It wasn’t exactly just you.” She said. “When Andrew and I were married, I had this vision of the life I wanted. A happy marriage with a little girl or boy, laughing every day at breakfast, or him cooking because you know I can’t, or late nights spent on the couch holding a baby.” She said. 

He smiled at the thought. He had tried to ignore for a long time being jealous of Andrew. It hadn’t worked, but he’d been happy for her at least.

“Well... This time it was that. But not with Andrew.” She said quietly. He paused in picturing it to glance at her. “It was with you. And the little girl was Skye. Not Daisy like we know her now - that kid who we found in a van who needed a family. I’m pretty sure it was her at least.” 

If Melinda May had been one to cry, she probably would have been crying now. As it was, she seemed almost detached, trying to distance herself, not thinking she could ever have that.

“In one of them she was just a baby and would wake us up in the middle of the night. You’d insist on getting her, and bring her back to our room and rock her to sleep. There was another where she had spaghetti all over her face. You in a tuxedo at our wedding. All of that. That’s what I saw.” 

He sat there, stunned, for a good ten minutes. There had been what he had been sure was sexual tension between them for months, and he had wanted her as long as he’d known her, but he’d never for a second thought she’d want all of that with him. She’d had Andrew, and after him he’d thought she didn’t want anyone, or a family, and had been with Audrey. She’d tried to rekindle things with Andrew and he’d found Rosalind and somehow no matter how hard either of them tried things never seemed to fit just right, there was always something to stop them from being together.

Until now.

“I want to die just so I can see that too.” He breathed.

She snorted. “Please don’t. I can’t handle losing you a third time.” Even though it was a joke, he knew what she meant. Losing her again would break him.

“So... You want that?” He asked. She nodded and he decided that they had been avoiding what was between them for too long.

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard. She moaned into his mouth. “Finally.” She gasped. He hissed in pleasure as she pushed him down onto the mats, his back pressed against them, moving to press kisses along her jaw. 

“Mel...” He sighed, his hands sliding over her back. She hummed happily as she marked him, and he was sure the mark would be quite visible tomorrow, but didn’t particularly care. He swore as she straddled his hips, grinding down against him in the process, and tugged off her top. “You’re stunning.” He said.

If she were one to blush, he suspected she would have. Instead, she went back to kissing him, moaning against his mouth.

He cupped her breast eagerly as she shoved at his pants. He was grateful she hadn’t tried to take off the thin undershirt he wore - he wasn’t sure how he’d feel having his scar on display. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” He said nuzzling her neck. She whimpered.

“Me too.” She said. She stood, leaving him lying on the floor as she shimmied out of her leggings and panties. He licked his lips. “Simmons has me on the pill. Some medical something I didn’t understand.” She said moving back to straddle him and taking off his boxers, cupping him. He jerked up, hissing through his teeth.

“Thank god. I do not want to walk through the halls hard searching for a condom.” He said. She smirked and slid onto him, making him grit his teeth in pleasure struggling to maintain his composure. She felt amazing around him and he’d always loved the sight of a woman dominating him, and she was his ultimate fantasy when it came to that.

She rolled her hips slowly, locking eyes with him, and let out a low ‘fuck’. He bucked into her as they fought to establish a rhythm they both liked, him gripping her hips to help her move. Slow and hard seemed to work best for both of them, and they traded moans and muttered obscenities between the two of them, interspersed with each others’ names. It was slow and sensual, not exactly lazy but not desperate either.

He teased her clit with two fingers, stroking gently, until she came around him with a gasp of his name, pushing him over the edge. 

By the time he came down, she was nuzzling his neck happily. He stroked her hair, smiling, and kissed her temple. “You mean a lot to me.” He whispered, hoping she understood just what he meant by those words.


	5. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous prompted:** For Philinda I'd like to see hot sex while trying to keep it quiet so the others don't hear them down in the bunks.
> 
> _and_
> 
>  **Anonymous prompted:** F7 (bonus points if it's Lola!) Philinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** F7 is from the kink/smut prompt list I posted with the promptathon for ideas, which you can find here, and the prompt is In a car. Also, I thought I’d combine these two. I’ve taken a few days break from posting these with the stress of the election, so I hope you’ll understand. And sorry that I can’t put this on the Bus, but I just don’t think they were having sex at that point, so base it is! Also, I went with my personal headcanon that Phil is the loud one.

_“Shhh!”_ Melinda hissed, covering his mouth and snickering as she rocked her hips against him, fabric-covered breasts pressing against his chest.

Phil moaned against her hand, his eyes slipping shut as his head fell back against the headrest of his seat, lifting his hips in time with hers and letting out muffled groans that he couldn’t hold back.

When he’d told her that sex in Lola was his fantasy, after a few minutes of teasing, she’d suggested they try it, and he’d only been too eager. But, since they were confined to the base indefinitely, needed on call, they couldn’t drive out to the middle of nowhere for it.

Sneaking out late at night somehow only made it more thrilling. 

However, he knew he tended to be loud in - and in this case, out - of bed. He was close, opening his eyes again to watch her bite down on her lip, her hand slipping from his mouth and moving to rub at her clit, covered by the fabric of his oversized shirt. His pajama pants were shoved to his ankles and her panties were balled up and shoved into the glove compartment. She still wore an oversized shirt, neither of them wanting to be fully nude when they could be caught if they weren’t careful, but he didn’t mind when it was his shirt currently slipping off one shoulder and she started moving faster.

She made those little sighs she always did when she was getting close, and he wanted to watch her come. His hands held onto her hips, thumbs tracing circles on the skin, as he helped her to move faster, biting down hard enough to draw blood on his lip to keep silent before she, mercifully, covered his mouth with her own, letting him shout into her lips and gasp her name. 

He knew he would come soon, never having the self control she had long since mastered, but he knew her well enough to know exactly what would push her over the edge. He teased her nipple with his fingers and bent down to take the other in his mouth, nipping almost painfully.

He was rewarded with her whimper and the feeling of her clenching around him as she came, and felt her holding his mouth against her own as he followed after her, screaming into her mouth.

As they were both coming down panting, he noticed lights around the garage in the base. Flashlights. They were hidden well enough by other cars, but he looked up to see two agents were holding flashlights. “I really thought I heard something.” One of them said. 

Melinda, having come down from her climax, was snickering into his neck. The other guard just shrugged. “Probably just a rat or something. Let’s go.”

They both broke into fits of laughter, periodically shushing one another so they didn’t get caught. “Now - what’s your fantasy place?” Phil asked grinning. Melinda rolled her eyes and kissed him, making him forget the question entirely.


End file.
